Only Words
by SD17
Summary: A group of conversations. One-shots between the brothers. Chapter One: Leo and Raph have a little moment when Raph comes home late. Chapter two: Mikey wakes Don up in the middle of the night.
1. Curfew

**AN: **Ok so I don't really know where this came from lol I'm going through a phase of wanting to write dialog fics (may that's weird I don't know) . So I just started typing with this one and I have no idea why I wrote this but it's what came out. Anyway I have got a few more ideas floating around in my head I will most likely write in this way so I thought I may just keep them all together as a series of one-shot chapters.

Also I don't own TMNT, which kinda sucks.

* * *

**Only Words**

"Raph?"

"Damn it."

"It's 4 am."

"I CAN tell time Leo."

"Are you sure? I have to wonder since you're 2 hours late for curfew!"

"Curfew. Stupid ass idea anyway. Neva had one before…"

"Yeah, well you do now. Master Splinter's sick of you trailing in at God knows what time after you've been out all night doing God knows what. Only the second night and you're already breaking it."

*Sigh*

"ALL you had to do was be in the lair by 2 am."

"WELL I was busy."

"WELL NOW when Master Splinter finds out you'll be stuck in the lair for two week. Remember one week for every hour late. Unless you have a really good excuse."

*Groan*

"Well?"

"What!"

"Do you have an excuse?"

"…No. Was hangin wit Case. Just think this curfew business is stupid. It aint fair."

"It's the same for all of us Raph. Not just you."

"Yeah. But none of ya's are ever out this late unless we're on a mission or somethin. Its jus ta torture me."

"Raph, you know that's not true. It to keep you safe! So we know you're safe."

"Whatever. Run and tell on me. It's why he made this stupid curfew rule up anyway. Ya always blabbin to Masta Splinta 'bout everything I do."

*Sigh* "To keep you SAFE Raph. I think 2 am is quite fair."

"'Cause you do. Mr in bed by 9 pm every night."

"Well I'm not in bed now am I?"

"No, 'cause ya up being a mother hen as usual."

"Raph…I just worry."

"WELL DON'T!"

"…"

"I know ya's do…I just like bein out there. I feel freer, happy."

"And from 7 pm to 2 am isn't enough? Seven hours?"

"I guess…"

"You've always got to be the rebel don't you?"

*laugh* "yeah."

"I don't like it when you get in trouble Raph, but you've always got to push everything to the limit. You're exasperating."

"And you're the biggest pain in the shell!"

"Raph! …I-I won't tell Master Splinter you were late this time…"

"Huh, Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"…I want you to be happy Raph."

"Ah, thanks…"

"But this is the only time. I need to know you're safe more."

"…"

"Night Raph."

"Night Mother hen."

* * *

**AN: **hmmm any way maybe this is the weirdest thing I ever wrote. Don't know. I'm sure you can tell whose talking. I hope I conveyed the feelings of each turtle without actually describing them. I struggled not to add body language, facial expression and thoughts to make it clear what each of them was feeling. But obviously if I had it would ruin the whole reason I wrote the story to start with. It could have been better I'm sure.

Let me know what you think?


	2. Wake Up

**AN: **Ok here's another dialog ramble. Donny and Mikey this time. I think most of you got the flow last time. In case you didn't it goes one then the other, 1, 2, 1, 2. As in, orange wearing turtle on one line and then purple wearing turtle on the next line and then orange wearing turtle and then purple wearing turtle etc.

"…" is meant to indicate silence, when no one is speaking.

* * *

**Only Words**

"Doooooooony, Dooooooony, wake uuup."

"Ugh…Mikey?"

"The one and only."

"Ugh what time is it…3 am! What's wrong?"

"Ah…I, well, nothing. I, um, just wanted to see what you were up to?"

"Are you serious?"

"Always…" *half-hearted chuckle*

"Building a Pyramid…what do you think I was doing? Its 3 am and you just woke me up. I've only been asleep for like 20 minutes Mike."

"Well whose fault is that for going to bed at 2.30 in the morning? Huh? You know you need more sleep then that, but you're always up til late. Silly billy."

*Frustrated huff* "Well I was up fixing YOUR Xbox and YOUR skateboard and the TV YOU and Raph managed to break earlier. Because I have a million things to do tomorrow and didn't need you bugging me every five seconds for you things. So Mikey, what do you want exactly. I'm exhausted and we have to be up in a few hours for training…"

"I just wanted to make sure… I just wanted to talk."

"THREE IN THE MORNING MIKEY." *Sigh* "What do you want to talk about?"

"…"

"**Mikey**?"

"Do y-you always build pyramids while you sleep?"

*Sigh* "**Mike**!"

"I'd like to go to Egypt one day."

"Michelangelo."

"Just…I, well. Never mind I'll go."

"What? So you woke me up for nothing Mikey."

"Ah, yep"

"Mikey I swear if you don't tell me WHY you woke me up in the middle of the night rambling about nothing then, then I won't ever talk to you again!"

"…"

"…"

*Sob*

"Mikey? Hey, hey I didn't mean it…"

*Sobs more*

"I'm just tired and cranky…you know I'm not a morning turtle."

*sniffles*

"Mike? Are you ok? Did something else happen…to make you come in here?"

*cries*

"Aw, Mikey, tell me?"

"…I had this dream. Worst nightmare ever" *sniff* "I'm sorry. I just needed to see you were ok…"

"I'm sorry Mike, shhhh it's ok. I'm ok. We're all ok."

"I know…it was just so vivid and horrible…and, and in the dream you got mad at me and said you weren't going to talk to me like you just did then" *cries more* "and t-that you hated me. And t-then, I can't even… I can't even talk about it. But it was. Just blood and, and that was the last thing you ever said to me… I annoy you guys so much, don't I?" *sobs harder*

"Shhhhhh, NO. You don't."

*sniffles* "Yeah, sure. I just annoyed you not 5 minutes ago."

"Mikey…I. Ok yeah you do annoy me sometimes. But that's ok. Everyone annoys everyone else at some point in their lives. It doesn't mean that I hate you. Because I DON'T and never could. Nobody hates you Mikey. NOBODY. It was just a dream."

"Okay."

"Things wouldn't be normal if you didn't get on our nerves sometimes Mikey. Or if Raph and Leo didn't argue. Or if I didn't bore everyone to death with my explanations. Would it?"

*sniffles and laughs* "Yeah."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I am sorry I yelled."

"It's ok. I should know better than to pester a sleep deprived Donatello."

"Yes, you should" *laughs*

"...Don?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"...Hop in."

"THANKS…you're the bestest purple wearing brother ever."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"…"

"Don?"

"Mm?"

"So you love me lots right?"

"…Of course."

"...Zzzzzz."

* * *

**AN: ** Hmmm weird ramble again huh? I just like the idea of Don comforting Mikey when he has a nightmare. Also I think it takes a lot to make Don mad, but being badgered in the middle of the night when you're exhausted and have to get up early is enough to make anyone get a bit snappy.


End file.
